The invention relates to multi-cylinder reciprocating internal combustion engines.
The reciprocating internal combustion engine has considerable inherent deficiencies which account for the waste of most of the heat produced from the combustion of the hydrocarbon fuel. This process also produces a large quantity of unfriendly gases that pollute the atmosphere. This invention is to make a marked improvement in the utilization of this heat and by absorbing gases and particulate matter make them easier to remove. With a turbocharger coupled to two separate compressors the engine would perform equivalent to or better than a four cylinder engine of similar size. Fuel economy would be immensely improved, and emissions significantly reduced.
Prior art shows that attempts have been made through six stroke engines and exhaust transfer within the cylinders and water injections to increase the efficiency of the engine but for various reasons none have achieved a production status.